


Crossover

by WotanAnubis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a vacation has unintended consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by not enough sleep and too much Korrasami.

"Avatar Korra, thank you for coming."

Korra nodded politely. "President Raiko. If I may ask, why did you call me out here?"

It was a rather pleasant day in Republic City, warm and sunny. The street was crowded with people going about their business, but a small squad of police made sure they gave Raiko and Korra a wide berth.

"There has been an... unexplained spirit phenomenon a few days ago. I'd hoped you'd have some insights."

"Anything serious?"

Raiko extended his hand in silent invitation and the two - or, counting the police, seven - of them began walking down the street. "It doesn't appear to be. Nothing as intrusive as the vines have been, in any case. Nevertheless, I would value your opinion."

"Sure, I guess," Korra replied.

They walked quietly down the rest of the street and when they turned the corner they walked into a park.

A large field of grass waved quietly in the silent wind. The blades were comfortably green, though looking carefully they seemed to have a faint blue edge to them. The sky above was a deep purple where tiny points of cold light looked like they could have been stars.

"This looks like a nice place," Asami said. "Want to take a break?"

"Please," said Korra, dropping her backpack and sinking to the ground.

Time was... different in the Spirit World. It passed, sort of, but there were no days to measure it by, no sun or moon to tell the time. It could only be measured by how tired you were, how hungry you were or, in this case, if your feet were starting to hurt from all the walking.

"Do you want something to eat?" Asami asked, rummaging around in her own pack.

"Nah, I'm good," Korra replied, taking a flask of cold tea.

As she took a swig of tea, Korra looked off into the distance where, behind a number of sapphire shards jutting out of the ground, the spirit portal shone. She kind of resented it. Once they reached it, their vacation would be over. There'd be demands on her time again, things she had to do.

It was selfish of her to think like that. She knew that. She thought it anyway. She couldn't help it.

"It looked so pretty when we walked in, didn't it?" Asami remarked, apparently reading her mind.

Korra nodded quietly.

"Still, it'll be at least another day's walk. Or what passes for a day here," Asami continued. "So let's just enjoy the time we still do have."

"Couldn't agree more."

Korra turned away from the portal, looked at Asami and kissed her. Later - much later - it struck that hadn't even thought about it. The other times they'd kissed it had been much more of a conscious thing. Like, there had been a Moment that they'd had to work up to. Now they just... kissed. Not because the mood was right or because she or Asami (but usually Asami) had gone through a lot of trouble to create the right ambiance, but because they were them and that was enough. Perhaps that explained what happened next.

"Korra?"

"What?" said Korra, suddenly seeing the much less welcome face of Raiko again. "Sorry. I was just thinking of something."

She walked towards the seemingly endless sea of flowers. They had blue petals and red hearts and were achingly familiar.

"This whole field simply appeared out of nowhere a few days ago," President Raiko said. "Now I'm wondering what to do with them."

Korra sat down on the last strip of cobblestones in front of the field, never taking her eyes off the spirit flowers.

"I think you can clear them out," she said, amazed that her voice wasn't trembling. "I don't think they'd resist like the vines would."

"I've considered it," President Raiko said. "But they are quite pretty, and I think this would be a suitable place for a park. If they turned out not to be poisonous or otherwise dangerous, I think I might just leave them be."

"Sounds good," said Korra, reaching out for one of the flowers.

Asami's skin felt surprisingly soft under her fingertips. Korra found she had some trouble breathing, captivated by the sight of Asami lying contently in the grass, by the feel of her body. This wasn't the first time she'd seen her naked, of course. Even in the Spirit World people had to bathe and without convenient baths they'd had to make do with every pond or stream they could find.

But this time Asami wasn't naked in order to get clean. Quite the opposite.

Only when Asami reached up to touch her as well did Korra remember that she was also naked. Asami touched her lightly, probably a lot more lightly than she touched her, but she still sent delighted shivers through her body, awakening an aroused fire.

Korra leaned down into Asami's embrace and kissed her again, their bare bodies entwining.

Korra abruptly stood up.

"They're not poisonous," she said. "The flowers. They're harmless."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," President Raiko said. "You are absolutely certain?"

"Absolutely," said Korra. "In fact, would it be alright if I picked one?"

"Be my guest," said Raiko. "We'll have to clear at least some of them if we're to turn this into a proper park."

"Thanks."

Korra took one of the flowers and stood looking at it for a few moments. Then she smiled and put it into her hair.

In the purple sky above, the stars glimmered warmly. Korra, panting, sweating, looked at them with a smile. She turned and looked at Asami and her smile broadened.

"I... feel like I should say something," she said.

"Like what?" Asami asked, her gentle fingers tracing glistening circles on her skin.

"I don't know. Like... wasn't all this grass?"

Asami followed Korra's gaze among what looked like an endless sea of blue flowers with red hearts.

"It looked like grass, but apparently it wasn't," Asami said. "They all bloomed just now."

"Oh," said Korra. "Wait, just now? When we...?"

"Hmm," said Asami. "Well, when _you_ , to be exact."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow."

"Do you think we could take some with us?" Asami asked. "To remember?"

"I don't know," said Korra. "Maybe. But I don't think we'd need spirit flowers to remember this."

"No," said Asami. "I suppose not."

"Come in."

Asami looked up to see Korra come through the door and into her office. She smiled. Korra didn't often visit during business hours and, frankly, the new plans proposed by the Lab 3 techs were a frustrating mess, so she was glad of the distraction.

Then she spotted the flower adorning Korra's hair and laughed.


End file.
